The Adventures of Mary Anderson
by warriorsandPJ
Summary: The camp gets turned upside down when a new camper turns up without a saytr. Rated T becuse I'm paranoid. This is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter, The First

**The Adventures of Mary**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own any of the book characters or fictional locations mentioned in the books.**  
><strong>All non-Percy Jackson characters were made up by me, or made by my real life friends (thanks!) and used with permission.<strong>  
><strong>Any resemblance to real people is an accident and not intended by the author.<strong>

_Authors Note (A/N): This is set in the summer after The Last Olympian but before The Lost Hero._

Chapter 1

Arrival at Camp

Clouds rolled across the sky, threatening rain as the campers of Camp Half-Blood walked up the path to the dinning pavilion. The clouds were grey, though it never rained at camp a strong wind blew through the camp.

A girl stumbled over Half-Blood Hill, the wind blowing back her black hair. Her dark jeans were ripped and bloodstained. She held a long dagger in each hand. Her deep green eyes seemed to stare into your soul.

"Where's her satyr?" called a camper in the crowd.

"Who is she?" called another

The girl placed her knives into their sheaths and walked down the hill, crushing the grass with her heavy combat boots. "Is this the camp?" she asked, scanning the crowd.

A horse man stepped forward. "This is camp half blood, who brought you here?"

"My friend James . . ." she stared down at her boots. "He was killed by that thing," she looked back toward the hill, "It's gone. . ." she frowned. "What's going on! I demand to know." She had an air of power around her, like if you didn't do what she wanted she would do things to you, horrid things.

"Come. I will explain." The horse man led her into a four story house painted sky blue.

Who are you, or rather what." She asked

"I am a centaur. My name is Chiron. I am the activities director of Camp Half-Blood."

"Okay that answers who you are. Now why am I here? Why was that thing chasing me?"

"My dear you are here because you are a Half-Blood."

She raised her eyebrows. "So I'm half human and half . . ." she let her voice trail off.

"Half Olympian," answered Chiron.

"Olympian as in a Greek god?" she seemed unsurprised.

"Yes. The question is which one? What was chasing you? And if I may ask, what is your name?"

She figured she wasn't meant to answer the first question. "I'm not sure what it was. It looked like a giant lion, my knives just bounced off its pelt. James told me to run, so I did. And my name is Mary Anderson."

"The Neman Lion. It hasn't been seen since Percy Jackson killed it. Ah, how old are you Mary?"

"That kid on the news killed that thing! And I'm thirteen."

Chiron nodded. "Yes he did. He also asked the gods that they claim all their children by the age of thirteen. So I suspect that you'll be claimed during dinner. Which I dare-say it is time for. Shall we?" Chiron stood up and motioned toward the door.

"Okay." Mary headed out the door and followed Chiron up the slope.

"Sit there, with the Hermes cabin for now." Chiron pointed to a table full of laughing campers. (Though less full now, because all the unclaimed campers had been claimed.)

All the kids edged away from Mary. She looked like a creeper to them. People were throwing the best of their foods into a fire, "Offerings for the gods." Someone told her. She walked up and threw some food in. "Please claim me." She mumbled.

Suddenly all the campers gasped and stared at her. A shinning holographic helm thing had appeared over her head.

"Welcome Mary daughter of Hades!" called Chiron.

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter, The Second

Chapter Two

Dinner and Cabin 13

Mary stared around at the campers. They stared back, slightly scared. They clapped half-heartedly, like someone was going to hurt them if they didn't. Chiron directed her toward a table where a boy was sitting alone. He had shaggy black hair, and like her, he was dressed in all black. She sat down across from him and he immediately scooted to the other end of the table.  
>"Great, even my brother is scared of me." She mumbled<br>"Half-brother!" he protested.

Mary rolled her eyes and ate her dinner. When dinner was over the black haired boy stood up.  
>"I'm Nico I'll show you our cabin." There was resentment in his voice, like he thought she shouldn't be there.<p>

He led her down a path. A group of cabins came into view. The two nearest to them were big and majestic looking. Farther down there were some really weird looking cabins, one had an ugly red paint job done badly, one had plants all over, and another looked like a Barbie house.  
>"Our cabin is number thirteen. All the way at the end." Nico said. "This one." He pointed to a long blue-ish cabin, "Is where my friend Percy stays."<br>"The great Percy Jackson I've been hearing about?" Mary sounded bored. "Um is that cabin changing colors?" she asked.  
>"Yes and yes, the color changing one is the Hecate cabin. Don't mess with them, they might turn you purple." The tone of his voice suggested that he had discovered that the hard way.<br>As they came to the end of the row Mary saw a pure black cabin, it had tiki torches alight with green fire. The Hades cabin.  
>Inside there were two bunk beds on one end of the cabin. On the other end were two black leather couches with a pure black coffee table between them. Nico walked over to the bunk next to the wall. "This is my bed. Don't touch it." He glared at Mary like she would contaminate everything.<br>"Touch." She touched his bed with her pointer finger. "What are you going to do about it?" she sat down on his bed and crossed her arms. Clearly she was trying to bug him.  
>Nico rummaged in his trunk and pulled out a can of disinfectant. He sprayed the part she had touched then sprayed her.<br>"Hey! You're going to regret that." She moved her stuff off his bed and onto the other bunk. "Happy now?"  
>"No." he grumbled. "You shouldn't even exist."<br>"What do you mean by that? Mad that you have to share your cabin?" her eyes searched Nico's face for anything that might give him away, but his face was like stone. Betraying no emotion.  
>"The big three gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades made a pact that they wouldn't have any children. But Zeus and Poseidon broke that pact. Now Hades has to." Was that disappointment in his voice?<br>"Wait, if you're here that would mean that Hades would have broken that pact anyways."  
>"Not necessarily. I was born before that pact was made." He seemed irritated now.<br>"How come you're not dead then?" Mary was determined to get to the bottom of this.  
>"Because my dad put my sister and I in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. It's magic. You go in and lose all track of time. Percy went in there for a few hours once. He came out days later. My sister and I were in there for like sixty years. Someone came and got us out. Now I'm here."<br>"So what happened to your sister?"  
>"She died." Nico left the cabin, shutting the door behind him.<br>End of Chapter.


	3. Chapter, The Third

Chapter 3  
>Exploring Camp &amp; Creepy Stalkers.<p>

After Nico stormed out of the cabin Mary decided to explore the camp. She walked around looking at the cabins. There were about twenty in this area. She assumed there were others somewhere.  
>Mary headed toward a large rock wall that was pouring lava. Walking past the Apollo cabin she saw a guy with sandy brown hair talking to a group of campers. The boy paused and stared at her as she walked by. But it wasn't fright in his eyes, like so many of the others here at camp. It was something else.<p>

Mary had explored almost all of the camp. The last place she came to was the edge of the woods. Suddenly she heard a stick crack behind her, she drew her knives. "Who goes there?"  
>A camper stepped out from his hiding place behind a tree. It was the boy from before. Looking sheepish he said. "Umm. Hi I'm Joe."<br>Mary sheathed her knives. "Were you following me?" she accused.  
>"No. Well yes." He seemed nervous.<br>"Why?"  
>"Well, I was- "<br>"Hey! Joe, Archery!" an unseen camper called.  
>Joe decided to take advantage of this. "Well gotta go, see ya!" he ran off.<p>

As Mary walked back to the cabins she saw a boy, he had black hair and green eyes. "Hey!" she called. "Do you know if I'm supposed to be doing something right now?"  
>He turned and looked at her. "I have no idea. I'm Percy, by the way. Welcome to camp."<br>Mary eyed him. He was the only one who hadn't been scared of her. Maybe there was something wrong with him. "So you're the great Percy Jackson I've been hearing about?"  
>"I don't know about great but I'm Percy Jackson." He smiled. "I'm in cabin three."<br>Mary nodded. "Uh huh. I'm down in cabin thirteen."  
>"Yeah I know. Kinda strange for Nico to have a sister. How's he taking it?"<br>"He sprayed his bed with disinfectant after I touched it."  
>"Hmm that bad huh? I'll talk with him." Percy looked at his watch. "I gotta go. Sword practice. I'm going to cream those Hermes guys." He jogged off toward the sword arena.<p>

"Okay then." Mumbled Mary. She heard leaves rustle behind her. When she turned around she caught a glance of sandy brown hair. "You again." She followed him and caught him by the back of his shirt. "You are a creepy stalker you know that?"  
>"Can't say I've been called that before." Joe grinned at her.<br>"Well stop it. Why have you been following me anyways?"  
>"Because you're interesting." He walked away.<p>

Mary headed back into cabin thirteen. Why is everyone so strange? She wondered.

Later as she went through her activities she could have sworn that Joe was at everyone. Sometimes hiding, sometimes with his whole cabin. He was beginning to get on her nerves.

End of Chapter.  
>Authors Note: Are the chapters to short? Should I make them longer?<p> 


	4. Chapter, The Fourth

Chapter 4

A night in cabin thirteen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or and related characters/fictional places.

It was starting to get dark and the harpies began screeching warnings to campers as Mary walked back to cabin thirteen.  
>Nico was already there when she walked in the door. He cast her a wary glance as he went into the bathroom and locked the door.<br>Mary didn't have much. She had a toothbrush from the camp store and an orange Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt. She needed to have her mom send her, well basically her whole closet. She didn't own much. She'd ask Chiron about it in the morning.  
>She pounded on the bathroom door, causing Nico to squeal. "Don't come out I'm changing." She called.<br>"There is no way you could get me out of here." He responded.  
>Mary pulled off her shirt and quickly pulled the orange one on. She'd take her bra off after Nico was asleep. She kicked of her boots and jeans, and then climbed into bed. "It's safe now. You're eyes wont melt." She called toward the bathroom.<br>Nico peered out from behind the door, as if he was making sure she wasn't going to attack him. After he saw that she wasn't hiding any weapons he came out in slightly baggy pajamas.  
>"Wow. I didn't know boys actually wore pajamas these days." Mary jeered. "I thought they just slept in their sweaty clothes." (like the authors brother.)<br>Nico ignored her comment. "Lights out." He flicked the lights off.  
>"Hey what if I wanted to read?" Mary protested angrily.<br>"Too bad."  
>Mary considered leaping out of bed and turning the lights back on, but then she remembered that she wasn't wearing pants. So she just lay down and stared at the ceiling.<br>"Did you put glow in the dark stars on the ceiling?" Mary stifled a laugh.  
>"It was dark in here." Nico sounded guilty to her.<br>Soon Nico was asleep. Mary got out of bed and shoved her bra into her trunk. "At least he won't touch that." She grumbled. As she climbed back into bed she realized that her knives were still strapped to her arms. She untied them and put them in the truck.  
>"Everyone at this camp is freaking insane." She mumbled as she fell asleep.<p>

And everyone knows that Hades children sleep like the dead. So this is the end of the chapter.


	5. Chapter, The Fifth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or and related characters/fictional places.**

Chapter Five

Cabin Inspection and the Fight Scene.

Mary had been at camp for a week now so she was doing cabin inspection with Nico.  
>"So Thalia is the only one in there?" Mary asked as she looked inside the Zeus cabin.<br>"Yeah when she's not with the huntresses of Artemis." (This is not a Thalia plus Nico story.)  
>"Well I give it a six out of ten." Mary wrote, <em>six<em> on the scroll.  
>"Oh and why do you get to be the counselor of our cabin? I'm older."<br>"No you are not older. I was born way before you." Nico wrote down a seven for the Hera cabin.  
>"You didn't age in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, did you?" Mary retorted. "Hey Percy!" Mary nudged a pile of clothes with her boot. "Missed some."<br>"Well no . . . but that's not the point! I still lived longer. I give Percy's cabin a five." Nico kicked the clothes.  
>Percy scooped up the clothes and hastily shoved them into a hamper. "Sorry Tyson usually cleans up. And Arietta's not here to nag me."<br>"Excuses excuses." Mary wrote a five down for the Poseidon cabin. To Nico she said "So I can't be counselor because . . .?"  
>"Well usually the camper that's been on more quests can challenge the current leader. But neither of us has been on a quest. I've been in more battles though."<br>"Oh whatever. I'm still coming to the counselor meetings. Now is the Demeter cabin always so, well green?"  
>"Yup." Said Nico as he wrote an 8 down on the scroll. "Even in the winter."<br>"Will they beat us up if we give them a zero?" asked Mary as she pointed as the Ares cabin.  
>"Not if they don't know." Nico grinned and looked inside. "Yuck." He wrote a zero for the Ares cabin.<p>

When they made their way down to the Apollo cabin Joe was standing in the doorway. "Well hello there." He grinned at Mary.  
>"Move aside creeper." Mary looked into the cabin. Everything was neat and tidy. "Wow unlike Percy's cabin there's nothing under the beds. I suppose you deserve a nine." She wrote a nine for the Apollo cabin.<br>"So I pass?" Joe asked.  
>"Your cabin passes." Mary walked away toward the Artemis cabin.<p>

Later that day some of the campers were watching a movie in the big house. Most of the couch was dominated by the Aphrodite cabin, only a few other campers had gotten a spot. The rest of them had to be content with the floor. Joe was fine with that. It gave him a chance to stare at Mary without her knowing. Of course that was creepy but who cares?

Nico walked into the room and reluctantly took the only spot left on the couch, next to a Nemesis camper named Gwen.  
>"Nico and Gwen like each other!" an Aphrodite guy teased.<br>"I do not!" they protested at the same time, and then stared at the other like they were contagious.  
>Gwen punched the guy. "I do not like him like that." She stalked out of the room.<br>Chase from Hecate snickered, "Like anyone would like a child of Hades."  
>Mary whirled around to hit him but Chase ducked causing her to hit the person behind him, Joe.<br>Joe looked at Mary in shock then ran away.  
>"Joe! Wait I didn't mean-!" she ran after him.<br>She found him in the woods leaning against a tree, his head in his hands.  
>"Go away." He mumbled.<br>"Hey look, I didn't mean to hit you." Mary sat down next to him. "I was trying to hit Chase but he ducked. And I'm not usually one to say this, but I'm sorry."  
>"Really?" he asked "I thought you didn't like me. . ."<br>Mary sighed, she didn't like all this emotional stuff. "Joe you're very nice. Slightly creepy, but nice. Tell 'ya what. You stop following me like a creepy stalker and we can hang out. Be friends." She smiled at him.  
>Joe smiled. "I'd like that."<br>They talked in the woods until the harpies started coming out.  
>"Goodnight." He said as they stopped at the Apollo cabin.<br>"Goodnight." Mary smiled. "We still on for Archery tomorrow?"  
>"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Joe grinned and went into his cabin just as the harripes saw them.<br>Mary ran the rest of the way to the Hades cabin, letting the door bang shut behind her. "Dumb harripes. I was almost in my cabin." She looked at her ripped jeans. "Oh well."

Nico smirked. "Find a boyfriend?"  
>Mary shook her head. "Gosh no. I'm not the romantic type."<p>

End of Chapter

_Authors Note: Thanks to my wonderful sister for help with the fight scene._


	6. Chapter, The Sixth

Chapter 6

The Lake and Practical Jokes

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians

Authors Note: I think I'm going to keep my chapters shorter because they are easier to write and to read! I will try to keep them about 800 words though. (Including authors notes and disclaimers)  
>And I will do a little time skipping, because this story is a collection of short stories my friends and have done so I have to fill in a little in-between parts.<p>

July 1  
>Three weeks after Mary's arrival at camp<p>

Mary left the arts and crafts tent and headed to her next activity, archery. She was a good archer though not as good as the Apollo campers. She had her quiver slung over her shoulder and her bow in her hand. It was a hot July day, even for camp.  
>Joe waved to her as she walked over to him. "Hey Mary, ready for me to beat you?"<br>She laughed. "In your dreams. How far are we shooting today?"  
>"Try fifty yards."<br>"You have an un-fair advantage."  
>"What?" Joe grinned at her. "I'm just a measly son of Apollo"<br>Mary snorted. "Yeah just a son of the god of archery."  
>"And medicine and poetry." Joe put in.<br>"Ha. Bad poetry. No offence."  
>"None taken as long I don't offend you by beating you." Joe drew his bow and shot a bull's eye. "Beat that."<br>"I'll try." Mary drew her bow and her arrow struck the target right next to Joe's arrow. "There."  
>"You could have split my arrow."<br>"What if I didn't want to?" Mary taunted.  
>"Ha ha." Joe set down his bow. "I see you don't have anything else for me to teach you."<br>"So what now?"  
>"We could go down to the lake."<br>"You could help me think of pranks to pull on Nico." Mary's eyes glinted mischievously.  
>"What did he do to deserve your wrath?"<br>"It's fun to do things to him."  
>"I see. Well you should have Hannah help you." Suggested Joe.<br>"That crazy girl from Hecate, who's related to that crazy guy I almost punched?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Okay. But I like the idea of the lake." She grinned at him. "I'll grab my swim suit." Mary shadow traveled to her cabin. "Dang, that's tiring." She muttered.

Joe sat on the beach watching the waves pounding on the shore. When he looked up Mary was walking toward him, her black one-piece making her skin seem shockingly pale.  
>"Want to swim?" asked Mary as she laid out her towel next to Joe.<br>"If you want to." He pulled some sunscreen out of his bag. "Want some?"  
>"I already put some on. Let's swim."<p>

They ran into the surf.  
>Mary laughed for the first time in a long time. "I really like it here at camp."<br>Joe smiled at her, "Good."

Later that day

Mary knocked on the door of the Hecate cabin. A girl with an iridescent color changing necklace answered the door.  
>"Hello Hecate cabin, Hannah speaking. How may I help you?" she asked with a grin.<br>Mary took a few seconds to contemplate why Hannah sounded like she was answering a phone before asking her question. "I need a favor. Can you help?"  
>"Hmm that depends? What kind of favor?" her smile was bright and distracting as she giggled. "I can do lots of things." Her eyes glinted mischievously.<br>"I need help pulling a prank on my brother."  
>"Well you really should have checked with the Hermes cabin first, but I suppose I'm slightly more trustworthy."<br>"Can you help me or not?"  
>"Yes I CAN." Hannah put extra stress on the word "can"<br>Mary rolled her eyes, Hannah was beginning to annoy her, "Will you help me?"  
>Hannah made a weird face. "Why didn't you just ask? Come in. That last question was rhetorical by the way." She stepped aside to let Mary in.<br>The first thing Mary saw was a purple pond. "Why is there a purple pond in your cabin?"  
>"What do you use a pond for? Swimming! Duh." Hannah sat down on a bunk. "So what were you thinking of doing."<br>"I'm not sure, maybe making all his clothes pink or something."  
>Hannah grinned again, "My dear I can do so much more . . ."<p>

Authors Note: I'm ending the chapter her because I need ideas for pranks on Nico. Please review and tell me! 


	7. Chapter, The Seventh

**Chapter Seven**

**Prank One**

_Authors Note: Thanks for the ideas! And my mom pointed out some flaws in my story, I have now fixed them. There are small changes to chapters one and five. Like if this is set in between the Last Olympian and The Lost Hero, Jason would not be in cabin one. If you notice any more mistakes please let me know through review or Private Message._

That evening after dark there was a knock on the Hades cabin door. When Mary opened the door Hannah was standing there in a glowing shirt.  
>"What's with the shirt, we're trying not to be seen by the harpies." Mary shook her head, "Never mind, in. Quick."<br>Hannah stepped inside and closed the door. "The shirt is so we can see. And the harpies are afraid of me. We won't have any problems with them. So what are we doing tonight?"  
>"We're moving Nico and his bed onto the beach. How far does the tide go in?"<br>Hannah grinned. "Far enough that he could get wet when it comes in."  
>"Great. Let's go."<br>Hannah used magic to make the bed lighter and fit it through the door. Together they carried Nico's bunk down to the ocean. They put it in place.  
>"Now we go back to bed and wait for morning." Said Mary.<br>"Any more things you're going to need my help with?"  
>"Not tonight. Go get some sleep."<p>

The next morning Nico woke to waves lapping at the edges of his bed. "What the heck?" he said, groggily. Looking around he saw his bed was on the beach. "How did I get here?"  
>Mary walked out from behind a tree, "I put you there."<br>"Why? What did I do to you?" Nico got out of his bed, carefully avoiding the water.  
>"You didn't do anything. I just thought it would be fun. And I was right." Mary smirked at him. "Have fun getting your bunk back to the cabin." She started to walk away.<br>"How did you even get me here?" Nico asked as he pulled on his bed.  
>"With a little magic." And with that Mary left Nico pulling on his bunk.<p>

Nico came to breakfast late, soaking wet, and angry. "You are so mean." He said, glaring at her.  
>"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Mary as she speared a strawberry with her fork. "So did you get your bunk back in the cabin yet?"<br>"I asked some of the Hephaestus kids to move it for me." He said grudgingly. "Had to pay them five bucks each."  
>"Should I put you in the woods next time?"<br>"No." Nico responded coolly, "Next time you should leave me alone."  
>Mary got up and leaned toward him so their faces were only a few inches apart. "Not. A. Chance." Then she turned to put her offering in the fire.<p>

When Mary had free time the first thing she did was run down to the Hecate cabin and find Hannah.  
>"Got any ideas of what we can do next?" Mary asked.<br>"I could make all his clothes too big or too small." Hannah suggested with a grin. "I could also hang him from the big house roof by his pants."  
>"Those are both good ideas. I think we should wait a while though, let Nico think I'm going to leave him alone. Then we have a little fun." Mary smiled and rubbed her hands together evilly.<p>

After lunch Mary walked around camp seeing what the other campers knew about Nico, she needed dirt for good personal pranks.  
>"So, Connor. What do you know about Nico?"<br>"That depends. Why do you want to know, and what?"  
>"I need dirt for pranks and any info you got will work."<br>"Dirt has a price." Connor held out his hand. "Pay me and I can find out anything you need to know."  
>Mary sighed and dug a five dollar bill out of her pocket. "Here you go, find out anything you can."<br>"Thank you for your business." Connor ran off toward the sword arena.

Nico thrust his sword into a stuffed training dummy. He twisted his sword and pulled it out. He sliced off the dummy's head and turned around. "What do you want Connor?  
>"Oh nothing. Just hanging around."<br>Nico raised his eyebrows, "Like a son of Hermes never wants anything."  
>Connor raised his hands. "Find you got me. I'm being paid to get dirt on you." He Connor sat down. "So got any secrets?"<br>"Get lost Stoll I'm not telling you anything. You're working for her."  
>Connor stood and started walking away. "I can never do things the easy way, can I?" he left the arena.<p>

**End of Chapter**

_A/N: Okay anyone got dirt on Nico? Please review and tell me how I'm doing._

_Authors note: Thank you to gummiebearsrock for the idea._

_I will not be finishing this story, I am so sorry but thanks for your help._

_I do not wish to spesify why I am not continueing._

_Bye._


End file.
